


Menu Plans

by Mierda



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Cannibalism, Fluff, Humour, Jack may or may not be an ass, Language, M/M, Sassy Will, its prohibited, just no, just trust me on this, no saddness, protectice Hannibal, pure happiness, random OTP prompts, some long, some mature, some pure fluff, some short
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 22:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mierda/pseuds/Mierda
Summary: Fluffy OTP prompts with an extra dose of Hannigram :)Can be fluffy, can be explicit, can be long, can be short.Prompt requests are OPEN ;)





	Menu Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Person A being startled by the New Years *coughcoughMemorialDaycoughcough* fireworks - not being fond of loud noises. Person B pulling them into a deep kiss, completely distracting them.

  
"You are my favorite distraction."

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

  Will had always hated the sound of fireworks. They were loud and obnoxious, they were colorful and full of headaches, and they were large and ... _distracting_.

  When you had an imagination - such as one like Will Graham's - then you often found that an immense amount of concentration was necessary for the absolute product that was often requested of him. Will still curses his brain to this very day.

  He had been working on a case; starting with a woman murdered by means of decapitation with said head in her lap. Now it had escalated to the murder of a small theatre group. There was a man in the middle of the stage, his own head in his hands and an audience of decapitated men and woman ( their heads have to get to be found ) surrounding him. The killer was known at the FBI department as _The_ _Little Shakespeare_ _that_ _Could_ , seeing as how his latest murder greatly resembled the Shakespearean play of _Hamlet_. Either way, the responsibility of catching this killer was dumped into Will's already filled lap.

  And those damned fireworks were not helping one fucking bit.

  It was kind of Hannibal to allow him to seek temporary residence within his abode, knowing full well just how loud and vocal Will's little family can get during this time, and gave him full access to his library should he need any extra knowledge.

  What Will really needed was an extra set of ear plugs.

  With a glass of Brandy in his hand and his other shoved in his unruly mass of curls overlooking all of the notes he made and how the murder scenes could possibly be related, Will sighed as his mind was filled loud noises and colorful headaches. It wasn't exactly that Will was eager to get waist deep into the FBI's issues and mass murders - don't get him wrong - it was simply that Will had a distaste for Jack breathing down his neck constantly asking questions that Will needed time to muse over in his head.

  Perhaps that was why Will appreciated Hannibal's everlasting patience. Will had time to think over a glass of Brandy and give his answer and why it correlates to the discovered evidence. 

 And Will needed _silence_ to do that. 

 " _Ape_ shit." Will groaned into his hand before gulping down the remains of his third glass. "Absolute ape shit."

 "Trouble with this case of yours?" 

 Will looked up with a glare - one he didn't exactly mean to cast out - at the man who just magically appeared. "Hannibal." He muttered out as a rather loud _**boom!**_ followed by eckoing crackles and sizzles caused Will to turn towards the many windows in the house and redirected his glare to them. 

 Hannibal simply chuckled, knowing full well the effect loud and sudden noises had on Will's thinking. Quite the picky brain he had there.

  "Please tell me you have some earplugs hidden somewhere." 

  "I'm afraid I have no such thing hidden." Will groaned quietly at this as another firework exploded in the air. 

  "Why not push aside your case and admire the view? I admit the loudness is a bit much, but it is a small price to pay for their beauty." Hannibal walked over to one of the several windows in the room and stood in front of one, never flinching at the sudden sounds and bright colors. 

  "I have to find a connection before Jack _assumes_ again." 

  "Is that such an issue?"

  "Jack always assumes wrong." 

  "Let him assume if it means you join me here. They have certainly outdone themselves this year." 

  "I'll take your word on it." 

  Hannibal sighed at the stubbornness the other had. Perhaps that was made their days together so adventurous. Every day, every case, every session was different. Truly fascinating. 

  "How long have you set in that chair, Will?" 

  "How long have you been gone?" 

  Hannibal turned to see Will's hunched over body over the edges of the chair Will occupied. 

  Will tried again as he tried to focus on the connections, on the evidence, and on everything related to _Hamlet_ but his thought train was derailed as another firework sounded in the air. He wasn't going to get anything done at this rate. 

  Placing his empty glass of Brandy and all his notes on the side table, Will got up and walked to stand beside Hannibal at the window. 

  "I'd thought you'd never come." 

  "Neither did I." 

  Hannibal chuckled at Will's tired responce. Will flinched at the sudden explosion of color in the air. 

  "Have you ever seen fireworks, Will?" 

  "Yeah, I just never got used to them." 

  "Loud noises are often surprising no matter the situation." 

  "Yeah..." He clinched again at the explosion. "At least they're pretty." 

  Hannibal looked at Will thoughtfully. Will looked at the window with tired eyes. 

  There was a hand around his waist, gripping his hip and spinning him around into Hannibal's waiting arms and waiting lips.

  Will leaned up and Hannibal leaned down slightly to meet in between. There was tongue and there was no sound disputed the colorful attractions that exploded outside the glass of their shared window. Will discovered that Hannibal's kisses always distracted him in all the right ways.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm late, I know! But I just wanted some fluff for these two because God Damned they go through enough as is.


End file.
